


Nuclear Fists

by HoneyPotAnt



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Fist Fight, GTA-verse, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPotAnt/pseuds/HoneyPotAnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people get pent up, the results aren't constructive, and it doesn't end with angry sexy moments. </p><p>Jack and Geoff get into a fight and take it to the physical point. No one steps in, it's normal in a crime syndicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuclear Fists

It happens rarely but it is a sure thing. They will get pent up and go at each other. Its a nuclear reaction with warning lights and a fallout. Nobody wants to be the person who starts it and nobody wants to be the one who is left hurt. 

Jack cares too much, he is too invested in everybody and sometimes they push back as he tries to push forward. Geoff is naturally goading, pushing people into things they may not care to experience. Come here, go there, do this, it's fun, let's do this. Gavin tries the same thing once too many times and it comes back at him like a snarling dog. Whipping around, saliva flying from its face as it snaps its jaws too close to Gavin's face. Michael is radioactive, he always tries to leave and someone makes the mistake of standing between him and fresh air. It's a desperate flee, as he reaches toward the sun, sand pulls him under, filling his lungs and blocking the light. Ryan gets tired, sleep cycle thrown under his treads and ripped up and smeared against the pavement as he goes from mission to mission without rest. Ray is introverted, he loves them but he needs energy from solidarity, which is in severe lacking in a penthouse with five other men. It turns the, 'I love you's into poison. Grating in his ears like grinding teeth. 

This time it's Jack and Geoff. Geoff is bouncing on the balls of his feet, a sight to see for a crime boss. He moves side to side like a cobra in front of Jack. The unmovable object, inert in body but unstable in mind.  
"Come on Jack, whatcha gonna do? You going to fight me or not?" Geoff brings his hands up, painted knuckles reflected in Jack's eyes. Jack's jaw tightens as he stiffens at the challenge. "Going to wimp out pussy? Ah fuck off you aren't going to do it. You can't hurt a thing. Amazing when you work in this job. Oh no! I'm a cop with a family, please don't shoot me Mr. Criminal!" Geoff's voice cracks as he tries to imitate Jack's voice. "A family no I won't shoot you." The mocking voice stops but Geoff doesn't let up. "You're going to get one of us shot by doing that." 

It's nuclear warfare. Jack jerks forward, his foot slamming on the floor and his hand immobilizing Geoff's wrist. Geoff tries to pull away from the anger radiating off of Jack. The grip turns his skin white, but he can't back out, can't flee the fallout zone.  
"Fine Geoff. You want to fight, lets spar. Training room, no weapons every blow is fair." Jack snarls and let's Geoff go to stride off towards the room. 

They've all been watching this happen. Jack storms past Ryan by the door. The silent observer, he slowly tips the rest of his Diet Coke into his mouth and crushes it. He follows Jack into the room to watch the match. The lads give into their nervous habits but Geoff springs around. He follows after Jack and the lads after him. 

The training room is set up as a firing range currently but everyone helps to move everything off the mat floor. One of the fellow crew mates, Jeremy helps out as well. The tension doesn't sit well on him, it could topple him. Underneath their feet is a large red circle painted on the floor. It will be the ring and everyone except for Geoff and Jack step out of it. 

Geoff cracks his knuckles and jumps side to side, throwing practice punches. Jack stretches his arms over his head and rolls his shoulders. They look at each other, the familiarity of boyfriend is lost in temper. Geoff springs forward and slams his fist into Jack. It hits Jack's palm and Jack jerks Geoff forward and off balance as he swings his other hand towards Geoff's face. 

Geoff ducks under the brutal swipe and uses the momentum to buck his head into Jack's stomach. He is released and bounces back on the ball of his feet. Trying to get on the side of Jack to hit from. Jack doesn't let Geoff get to side, staying in the middle of the mat as Geoff orbits around him. He waits for Geoff to come in like a comet, throwing up his arms to let Geoff deplete his energy by throwing punch after punch. 

Jack strikes out again, connecting with Geoff's shoulder.  
"Fucking bitch!" Geoff hisses and brings his leg up to snap against Jack's hip. Jack grabs it and pushes Geoff back. Geoff scrambles back and runs. He aims for the throat and Jack blocks and feels a fist crack against his ribcage. He throws out a punch, picking up Geoff's rhythm. Geoff blocks in time, his arms sandwiching Jack's fist. He holds Jack away from his body and swings forward on it. Jabbing his knee into Jack's crotch and releasing Jack from his grip.

Jack stumbles back and grunts, before walking back to Geoff with his arms raised in defense. They trade connecting hits, Jack's size and strength batters Geoff, but his speed and ferocity litter Jack's arms with bruises. 

Eventually they disengage and move back, chests heaving and throats burning as they suck down air. Geoff twitches with adrenaline and runs at Jack, it feels like ouroboros, his body being consumed by the rest of his body as Jack throws his fist into Geoff's stomach. He falls and gasps for air, begging his lungs to work. 

Jack pins him, snarling with a fist raised back ready to put Geoff out if he undid the tiny strings it's held up by.  
"Nobody is going to ever die because of me Geoff! They're going to die because you can't stop for a moment!" Geoff shields his face and flinches. 

Jack sends his fist down. It's loud noise and it's going to leave a bruise. Ryan almost thinks he broke a bone. But Jack just stands up and doesn't let the pain show on him. The mat indented by the force of the hit. Geoff uncurls and looks up to watch Jack walk away.

Everyone else slowly shuffling about. Ryan walks up and offers a solid silent hand. He doesn't criticize or confirm. Instead helping Geoff to sit down and then getting ice packs. He stays with Geoff,  
"C'mon I'm done in here. Let's head out." Geoff says airily, it sounds confident but it's starting to sober up. Ryan helps him up and grabs two leather jackets and helmets. 

The lads go after Jack, they wrap his hand and curl up in bed with him. Gavin on his chest and Ray and Michael on his sides. He knows the soreness will only be worse when he wakes up, but the apologizing takes energy he doesn't have right now. So he sleeps with his boys as they quietly chatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading. I hope to get into boxing at some point. Feeling pumped up so I wrote this. If you notice any mistakes please comment. If formatting is weird let me know, I work on my phone.


End file.
